Strip Poker
by Kakashis-First-Kiss
Summary: The title says it all. Kabuto and the Sound Four challenge Orochimaru to a game of Strip Poker, and the loser jumps in the lake naked. Who loses? Rated for Tayuya's Webcaster and mouth...and it's strip poker!


"Straight flush."

"_Royal _flush."

"Dammit; just a straight."

"Tayuya, you're out."

Tayuya dropped her cards and stood up, gathering her clothing as well. The game of strip poker was going very well for Kabuto and Orochimaru; they were the only two left.

Kabuto laid out his cards, grinning. Orochimaru dropped his as well, smirking. Kabuto glanced at both sets, and smiled.

"I win this round."

"Final round," Orochimaru declared. "Loser jumps in the lake."

Kabuto shrugged. "Fair."

"_Ass naked."_

Kabuto's grin spread. "Ooooo, I like…very well. You deal."

Orochimaru reached forward and picked up the stack of cards, handing four to Kabuto. The genin took them without batting an eye, glancing at them and setting them down in front of him.

"Seven."

"Ten."

Jiroubou watched intently, eating potato chips from a bag. Kidomaru was using spiders to glance at each person's cards, and Tayuya was re-dressing. Sakon and Ukon were simply sitting and watching, occasionally throwing in a comment or two.

Kabuto looked thoughtful. Orochimaru had put in a large amount for him; usually he only went as far as he had to. Kabuto smiled; he had a good hand this round, and maybe he could push it…"Twenty."

"Fifty."

"Whooooooooooa!" Sakon exclaimed, leaning back. "It gets hot!"

Tayuya's eyes rounded as she sat down next to Sakon. "Did _Orochimaru-sama _just say that…? Whoa…"

Jiroubou's chomping pace accelerated.

Kidomaru set loose a tiny spider and waited for its response.

Kabuto looked surprised. "I'll stay."

Orochimaru grinned and threw down his cards. "Straight flush."

"Ooooo…" Tayuya grinned. "Juicy. Kabuto's gonna have a hard time beating that!"

Kabuto smiled and dropped his cards.

"Royal flush…times two!"

Orochimaru gaped. "Two…in a row?!"

Kabuto smiled. "Time to jump in."

Orochimaru sighed. "Dear God."

Kabuto grinned and stood up. "Who's coming to watch?"

Everyone in the room raised their hands.

OOOOOOOOO

Orochimaru stood on the dock, stripped and standing on the edge. The Sound Four, Kimimaro, and Kabuto were all standing on the edge of the lake, goading him on.

"Come on, jump already!"

"Don't make me come over there and push you in!"

Orochimaru sighed and closed his eyes. "Kabuto, I hate you for this," he whispered, and fell forward.

They all jumped at the splash.

Orochimaru surfaced, panting. "Oh…my…coldcoldcoldcoldcold_coooooooold!!"_

Kabuto erupted in laughter. Watching Orochimaru slunk back to shore, shivering and spitting lake water. "You…are the most evil thing on this earth!" he screamed, breaking the water surface and scrambling onto dry land. Kabuto, still laughing, handed him a towel. Orochimaru sighed and wrapped it around his waist in an attempt to cover himself.

"For shame!" Tayuya shrieked. "He is so sexy stark naked and wet!"

Orochimaru growled, and Kabuto handed him another towel. "Remind me to kill you later," he grumbled, drying off his face.

"No seriously, Orochimaru-sama, that was nothing short of sexy."

Orochimaru grit his teeth in anger and continued trying to dry himself.

"Orochimaru-sama," Kimimaro gasped, trying to breath. "That was the best thing that has ever happened to this village."

Orochimaru glanced around; no one was really doing anything, besides laughing, and he could take it…except for-

"Tayuya, what is that?"

The girl giggled. "A Webcaster."

Orochimaru's jaw dropped. "H-How long have you been…?"

"Ever since you got naked."

Orochimaru's astonishment quickly turned to anger. "Why you little-"

Kidomaru reached forward and grabbed the towel around Orochimaru's waist, pulling it off his slender hips and down his pale thighs. Orochimaru stopped dead the second he felt it leave his waist.

"Oh, God which one of you just did that?!"

"Webcasting," Tayuya singsonged.

Orochimaru looked back and forth, trying to decide who he should pummel first.

"I am going to kill you all," he muttered, stalking away. He snatched the towel from the ground, wrapped it around his waist, and stalked away.

Tayuya shut off her camera.

OOOOOOOOO

"I feel bad."

"You should."

Kabuto stood behind Orochimaru, gently brushing out the sannin's hair. Orochimaru was still shivering a bit; it was cool in his quarters. Kabuto handed him a laptop and said,

"See how bad it really is. Just go to Tayuya's page and look at the comments for the latest Webcast."  
Orochimaru typed in the address for Tayuya's homepage and saw the video, clicked on the link, and scrolled down the comments.

"Ouch," Kabuto said, looking at the third one.

Orochimaru sighed. "Do I want to look?"

Kabuto shrugged. "You might be curious. It's Tayuya's response to the second one. Anything highlighted in yellow is her."

Orochimaru sighed and read it.

"She wants to fuck me."

"So bad."

Orochimaru sighed and continued skimming down the comments. "Well, at least they aren't making fun of me."

Kabuto smiled and focused his chakra on a particularly stubborn knot. "In a way, they are."

"You know what I mean."

Kabuto smiled and finished untangling Orochimaru's hair. "It grows so fast," he murmured, running his hands over it. Orochimaru shrugged.

"I like it long anyway."

Kabuto smiled and wrapped a blanket around Orochimaru's shoulders. "So do I."

**A/N: I'll continue this if you want…**


End file.
